roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR HAMR
The 'S'pecial 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eat 'A'daptive 'M'odular 'R'ifle (SCAR-HAMR) is the Light Machine Gun (LMG) version of the SCAR-L. It has a similar world-model and a drum magazine. It is unlocked at Rank 72, and can be purchased with Credits. History In 2008, a variant of the FN SCAR—the Heat Adaptive Modular Rifle (HAMR)—was one of four finalist rifles for the Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) competition. The IAR was a United States Marine Corps requirement for a lightweight automatic rifle for squad automatic rifle use. The IAR competition was expected to result in Marine Corps procurement of up to 6,500 automatic rifles over five years, but eventually the SCAR variant was passed over in favor of the Heckler and Koch HK416 rifle, later designated as the M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle) due the better price/quality ratio.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#HAMR_IAR Wikipedia - FN SCAR In-Game The SCAR HAMR is the light machine gun version of the SCAR-L with a 50 round drum magazine. This weapon provides moderate damage (4 to 5 shot kill) and good damage drop off range. It has a low to moderate gun recoil impulse, however the camera recoil is quite rough - a folding grip is recommended. The SCAR HAMR also features a large ammo reserve of 200 rounds. Similar to the SCAR series, the HAMR features a low rate of fire. The HAMR is suited best for combat at moderate ranges. It can be used at close and long range, but is less effective at those ranges. The recoil, when mitigated with attachments, makes it an excellent choice for medium range engagement. Even though this gun has a low rate of fire, the SCAR HAMR can provide a long period of sustained fire or multiple short bursts of fire - useful for assaulting groups and ambushing the enemy out of cover. Its rate of fire is quite slow at 650 RPM, making it easy to avoid spraying many more bullets than is necessary to kill an enemy. The HAMR performs respectably when firing from the hip in CQC. However, its fire rate will oftentimes give a player enough reaction time to spin towards a player - and if the wielder is having a hard time hitting a target, the HAMR's low fire rate doesn't allow them to spray an overwhelming burst of rounds at someone in time. While the weapon switch time itself is quick in terms of LMGs, it's still ponderously slow - meaning that a HAMR user's priority when threatened at close range should be to escape, not to stick around. The SCAR HAMR at range can be of somewhat questionable usage. An aimed spray in full auto with the most optimal build for overall recoil reduction will still have the HAMR dancing around the cursor, making sprays after about 350 studs waste more ammo than necessary burst mode can help user to control ammo consumption at automatic rifleman support. This is a double-edged sword - the sway can also get the HAMR to strike nearby targets, making full auto spray at range viable if there are multiple targets clumped together. Otherwise, tap firing is preferable. The HAMR will perform like an average assault rifle with a large magazine in this situation so players who are familiar with its AR brother SCAR L will be satisfied. When using the default sights, focus more on the front sight, because this is where the bullets come from. Regardless of engagement range, players should aim to score headshots as often as possible with the HAMR. The HAMR ''does ''benefit from a strong suppression effect - blasting a small burst of rounds at a player who happens to be harassing the wielder at range can throw off their aim long enough for the wielder to take cover. Pros And Cons Pros: * Very good range * Surprisingly efficient with its ammunition once its recoil is brought to heel. * Large magazine capacity and ammunition reserve - up to four full magazines worth of ammo * Higher rate of fire than most LMG's Neutral: * Average suppression for an LMG * Average RoF for an LMG Cons: * Somewhat unpredictable recoil. While it can be mitigated, neither the horizontal or vertical recoil can be nullified. * Below average damage for an LMG * Least penetration out of all the LMGs * Some-what loud Gallery RobloxScreenShot03302016 221419977.png RobloxScreenShot03302016 223230967.png Scar HAMR 2.png Trivia * It is the fastest firing automatic SCAR gun at 650 RPM, compared to the others with their 625 RPM rate of fire. * It also has a somewhat lower pitched firing sound than other SCARs. * This weapon was discontinued by FNH USA for both military and civilian markets since 2015. * SCAR HAMR has been exported with 150 round drum magazines, but 30 round magazines were to be the standard issue. * It weighs around 12 lbs (5.5 Kg). Reference Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:LMG Class